


MarkGun  【如果是我，那应该被允许对吗? If it is me, it will be allowed right?】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 190428 TEMPT FM衍生文/僞現實向/高慎/车





	MarkGun  【如果是我，那应该被允许对吗? If it is me, it will be allowed right?】

四月，春意盎然，豔阳高照在斑驳的道路上。

说来没想到时间飞逝，

那时才宣布了TEMPT FM的消息，现在已经离演出不到一周的时间了。

“呐…我说这时间非要过那么快吗”躺在床上的人儿，有失朝气地说着。

这种说长不长、说累很累的练习量，让生活倒是很充实

所以总的来说还是很喜欢的。

从一介平凡的大学生，到如今充实的日常，说来..也度过了几波波折，不过对于gun来说，没有什么比相识这群人来的可贵的了，如今能够走过这些风浪，心中的感谢真是无法比拟。

“好了，今天依旧要打起精神努力练习!”语毕，gun便十起现阶段最爱的包和配件离开家门。

毕竟是潮流指标嘛，还是得在意这些的

今日先是团体band练习，紧接着也没好受地要练双人表演的部分，说到这…gun心里就显得有些矛盾了，就说mark好了，这男人也不知怎么搞的，每每两人独处时，就弄得气氛好似要发生什么，这说不上的甜腻气息…总把gun搞得晕头转向。

“天，我们这神默契，表演肯定燃”与此同时，王泡芙配合着得瑟的脸嚼嘴说着

“说啥呢，岂有不燃的理由”gun想着回话的人肯定想也不用想就是那俩兄弟一搭一唱

终于结束了band的排练，一如既往六个人坐在排练室开始科技冷漠配上时不时的几句寒暄―

“我说，你们双人表演的部分都还好吗”坐离mark和gun最近的王俊勇问

“好着呢，你别瞎操心了”mark脸带淡淡笑容回话

『扑 通』

――――这是面对mark的男人心跳漏了一拍的声音

“对对对，我们很好..很好!”gun应声带了些心虚

说不上来，表演准备倒是挺完善的，唯独应付眼前这只小狼狗最费神，gun不自觉一叹。

“咦~~我闻到不寻常的气味哦”泡芙邪笑，若有似无的语带深意

“说啥呢，你是狗吗”gun用手一推眼前这个没事就知道搞事情的弟弟

倒是一旁的mark，嘴角微扬，什么也没说露出更加意味深长的表情。

相隔大约3分的沉默 “哥，我们去练习吧”mark抬起头向眼前惹人爱的情人说

“哦?哦…好，走吧”

我真纳闷了,这人非得要长那么好看吗，别说什么都带笑容好吗..gun心中一叹…

因为双人表演环节的关系，必须用到DJ台来练习，加上距离表演只剩两天，走位什么都得排进，只能移到一旁的练习室加紧练习，

相隔那么久的合体表演，说什么都想给粉丝点惊喜，最后拟定的演出方式当然就得特殊了

在gun和mark走进排练室以后，舞者和老师纷纷集合在排练室 “那我们今天就把完整演出上dancer走两遍，再来就让弟弟们自主练习唱歌部分”

“了解，谢谢老师”

“明白了”

今天就两次吗，那这样岂不是有一堆时间可以跟哥独处了，mark心中暗笑。看你到底躲我躲到什么时候!

一旁没心机的傻陈甜，心里只想着今天就这么两次撑过，再来就没有压力了，真幸福… 脸上呆萌表情一旁的狼可看清楚了。

__________________

“刚刚我说的部份都记住，其他都很好，你们也不要练习过度了早点回去休息吧”

“谢谢老师” 两人同声回复

“喀拉”

没一回儿，閒杂人等都走光以后，gun才意识到又得撑过两人独处的时光，正想转头假借休息去隔壁找救援，就被突然在眼前的视线止住“额!!吓死谁呢”

原来这只狼早就预料到这人绝对会想逃，早在gun还在整理东西时就快步走近，用着那张清秀的俊容贴近对方

“我怕哥跑掉嘛，今天可得好好认真练习”此时的小狼狗用着清透的双眸死盯着gun

Gun错开了视线，对于自己的行为解释道“你想多了mark，我就想说有点累去晃晃嘛”

mark皱起眉头“哥，你什么时候才能不叫我mark”

“那…你说我叫你什么好”

“老公”毫不犹豫

“老…老…老公!?”gun不可置信地看着眼前带着十分自信的人

“我说，宝贝我们两情相悦都多久了，虽然你傲娇模样我也爱，可我就想听一句老公”配合着话语的转折，mark神情夹带楚楚可怜的气息，一如往常的套路，可gun就是堪不住眼前这人的撒娇。

“好了…练习练习，有话待会说”红晕轻抹在gun的双颊，先是用着双指贴上自己的唇，再复上mark的双唇，好像在对待宠物般地应付给了一个似吻非吻的举动。

这…应该能行吧，主动做这种行为什么的实在太过羞耻了，平常这家夥到底怎么能如此熟练地调戏自己，想到这…gun倒是有些不快

自己是真不习惯这种行为啊..

太可爱了，真的太可爱了，自家甜心竟然认为这样可以安抚心痒难耐的自己，到底平时自己营造个什么风度翩翩的仙子形象，嘴角扬起一笑。是那种从外人看过，不带好意的微笑，可那只任人宰割的小羊就是不懂这道理。

“那..我们开始练习吧，哥”

没看错，就是这么一瞬间这邪笑也能转为刺眼的灿笑

Gun微笑点头示意，心想着这人今天倒是挺安分的…

音乐一响――

排练室气氛陷入音乐之中，毫无迹象地排练着

…แบกคนเดียวไม่ไหว รักที่มันพังทลาย ต้องทนให้ไหว ไม่ให้เธอไป …

(lyrics from แบกไม่ไหว)

“Cuz’ ฉันยังอยากให้เธออยู่ Ouu Yeah……”就在这歌与歌的转节点上，两人配合表演环节移位到后方DJ台，就在音乐转入black&yellow同时，gun认真地配合音乐搭配打盘坐练习，因为在排练室里不用正式表演台坐排练，眼前放置DJ盘的桌子跟高瘦骨架的gun相比显得略大了。

Gun投入在眼前操作上，目不转睛，就深怕自己出错影响了mark，

但…

一双冷不防的双手复上gun因排练体温升高灼热的双手

“呜疑!!!!!”还没来的及反应过来的gun，低下头看见的却是自己的手被冰凉的鍊子铐住。

我去…这不是试妆的时候，正式演出服装mark鍊在裤子上的缀饰吗…

“你!你在…唔…嗯”还没来的及在抬过头看着眼前的人，两片唇瓣就先被擒住，轻轻地吸吮。

俗话说的好，要想得到一个人，就得先止住他的嘴，在甜腻吮吸之下，gun的唇瓣逐渐染上了胭脂般的红…

只见面前的男人，眼尾上挑，贝齿轻咬上唇“哥，陪陪我吧”

Gun的双颊不争气地迅速升红，好像在转述着自己的期待般。

“你个变态，放开我，我不就在旁边，陪什么…啊…!”gun没能如愿埋怨，就一把被横抱起放在宽大的台子上

Mark伴随与gun距离的改变，有意地将gun的双臀拉出一点位置，贴近此刻坐在台子上的情人

“我说…mark你别这样，很危险的”回盪在房间不安分的气息让gun显得有些不安

Mark却刻意压低了声线“是呀，很危险的，所以gun乱动会把设备弄坏的”又给了一个坏笑

“你没人性!”

“没事，你都说我是只狼”mark面不改色地回答，不安分的手伸向了gun的下巴，mark的指尖轻复在下唇上，再顺着到微突的喉结、颈项上轻划，舌尖轻吐停留在细尖的下巴，眼角一抬看着眼前因自己挑逗而呼吸加快的情人，gun下意识地逃离了追逐他的视线，mark却将指尖再次回到gun的唇上，这一次…是略带力道地将指尖侵入了红润的双唇

Gun可以感受到指尖触感近而从齿间来到了湿润的粉舌，也许是情慾使然，让gun此刻感官都停留在mark侵入的指尖上，缓缓地游荡在他的口中，口腔里触感，让gun可以感受到这有意一缓一重的力道。到不如说，这样过于情色的mark，总让他无法轻易抗拒…

即便排练室依然有音乐的延续，mark依然听的清晰对方因为自己指尖的翻动所发出的声音…gun的眼神迷离，在指尖离开时不觉地牵出一到银丝。

在指尖离开的瞬间，gun才缓慢地回神“mark放我下来，有人来了怎么办…”

可眼前的男人却毫无听他的意思，再一次地伸出手，却不只是停留在炙热的颈项，就这么顺着白暇的肌肤来到胸前，相隔着薄薄的T恤，细长的手划在铃口的周围，彷彿故意不碰及铃口，这种痒瘾让身旁的人有些难受。

“我会好好照顾哥的”

“你看，乳头都已经立起来了，是不是想念我了” Mark将左手揉弄着右侧铃口，在轻刮与拢揉相互来回，舌尖隔着衣服放在左侧的朱红上，又是轻啃又是舔弄

“唔…嗯…别..” 敏感的人儿在挑逗之下，浅浅的呜咽着…

我…怎么就任凭他这样了，距离上一次的温存好似已经许久了…

其实gun心里明白，这孩子最多就是如此，那温柔的性格改不掉

Mark却没给情人太多思索的时间，双手转移到衣服下缘，慢慢地拉起gun上身的衣服，让白皙透彻的肌肤暴露在空气之中。看到这一幕的mark，无意识地吞咽了一下，这划面对于隐忍已久的mark来说，有多妩媚就多妩媚。

双唇轻复在薄薄的唇瓣，再延伸到散发费洛蒙的耳根，近而移转到粉红的铃口上，细细舔弄着，时不时将舌尖抵在硬挺的乳珠上再缓缓含入

“嗯…好痒…mar…k”

“是吗，宝贝喜欢我用力些?”语毕，mark用上下齿间啃咬着突起的嫣红，力道时不时地加重，每一次的力道都带了些慾望的情绪

“嗯啊…痛…轻点” 眼神迷离的可人，目光之中好像带些湿润

Gun往下一看，情人性感的双唇划落至腰的边缘，mark用力一嗅“宝贝你好香啊..”

“走..开，我全身是汗” 近而双唇来到了裤档的微凸，Gun刹时羞的想要盖住自己的脸，可手却无法动弹，只见对方的张开双唇，轻含住那突起尖端

“啊…嗯..” 即便是相隔衣物，gun却觉得自己能轻易感受到mark口腔的热度，身体不自觉地勾起，有些承受不住对方所给予的快感

“舒服吗，哥” 好像是故意的一般，mark每每在这种时候又会刻意称呼对方一声「哥」好似要让gun不仅承受他的情慾还有这种莫名的背德感

“嗯…别…不好..玩，真..的会有..唔..人”

“这样岂不是很刺激” mark坏心的一笑，心里却觉得自己的情人也够傻的，怎么可能不锁门呢，我还没大度到可以让人看到你这幅模样，但就是这个样子的他，最令mark深深着迷

别傻了，我可是在最后一个人走的同时就锁上门。

“宝贝，给你些奖励好不” gun只能泪眼婆娑地看着mark，也许是自己也被这样的热度所吸引，些许是因为被绑起手又不能胡乱挣扎伤到设备… mark滚烫的双手缓缓进入腰的侧缘 “抱住我” 命令般的口吻让gun更加晕眩，双手静静地环住mark的颈，突然感受到一股力道让gun吓了一跳…

这男人…刚刚是把我抬起来了对吗…随即感受到的是下身一阵冰凉，才反应过刚刚眼前这个男人巧妙地把自己的裤子褪去，赤裸裸的感觉让被铐住的gun更加不适应，gun的唇瓣再次被复上，这一次粉舌是深入地、胡乱地、带有意味地在口腔内搅动，越是深入，gun越能感受到身体的无力感，扫荡之后进入眼帘的依旧是一道银丝，只见下一秒mark单膝跪地，将精致的脸凑近自己的热源，四目相交 ――“我能吃吗，宝贝”

这种时候问这个…平常有问过才做吗，这人……

Gun在喘息之中有些不明白该怎么回答 “咦…额…啊..!嗯…..嗯…” 眼下的小狼狗却在无声之中开始用嘴巴上下套弄着gun早已肿胀的分身，突如而来的快感让gun不禁呻吟出声，埋没在双臀之间的正是自己的年下男友，不一回儿mark将分身吐出，变本加厉地伸出舌从根部到顶点舔弄，故意般地发出暧昧的声响

双手也不忘流连在两颗粉珠上揉弄 “不….啊…嗯…”

Mark将舌尖停在了尖端的开口，有规律般地轻刮抚弄

“很舒服对吗，哥，这里不断地流出香甜的蜜液”

“唔..嗯…才..不…啊…” mark也明白自家大小姐从来不轻易投降，这种倔反倒让他更想好好服侍他

接着一阵口腔里的快速套弄，一手抚上gun稚嫩的臀部，一手不忘在湿润的穴口揉按

“唔啊….ma..rk…不…啊…要…….去了…” 在到达顶点前，炙热的尖端却被指腹按压住，惹的gun身体一颤，扭动了纤细的腰

“放..嗯啊…唔…嗯…开…” 燥热感让gun的眼眶湿了，好像在哀求眼前这个坏心的男人放过自己

“你躲了我那么久，我不能太温柔的，对吗” 亲啄了gun的红唇，除去按压性器的手指，另一只手在洞口不安分地揉压，时不时指尖游荡在边缘挑弄

“嗯…嗯呜…不..求你..让..我…去啊…” mark胸口一缩，让对方求饶什么的诱惑太大，见gun似乎快不行才收起玩心，松手让他释放…

“嗯…啊…啊…..!呼….呼…”混浊的白液布满在mark的手中，mark看着喘息的人儿有些无力，用着左手轻扶着gun的腰，举起沾染蜜液的手，满意地舔了舔…

Gun红着脸别过头“不要吃…你..变态…呼…”

“这可不行，不小心喷到了昂贵的设备怎么办” mark吻住gun过分红豔的嘴，接着吻上脖子，一边轻咬一边留下属于自己的印记，指尖也不忘轻探那狭小诱人的蜜腔

“嗯..唔..啊…别..留..唇印..啊..拜讬..”

“不行，我得证明你的唇、你的发、和你整个人都是属于我的” mark别过头吸吮gun胸前的玲口，探手抚弄方才才释放的分身，很快就如mark所想一般，敏感的性器再度抬起，mark开心地轻笑

不料这匹狼却突然起身看着虚软无力的gun，用着那双过于迷人的双眸看着他“Gun也帮帮我吧”

这个要求来的令gun措手不及， 目光不禁转到那隔着裤子肿胀到不能的性器…

Mark的…看起来好厉害啊……

唔..我说什么呢…好晕…

“宝贝，交换位置帮帮我吧” mark一把将gun抱起，直到确定gun能好好坐下才放手，自己则靠在桌边，满心期待地看着眼前不知所措的情人

“mark…我…不..会..” 许是因为双腿无力，让gun在mark松手以后，便呈现双脚微张跪坐在地的姿势，像是只小兔子般的gun让mark看了很是兴奋

“很简单的…” 指尖有力道地打开gun唇瓣，

“含住我的手，两腮用力，上下舔弄…就把我当成gun的棒棒糖好了”mark布满情慾的表情里，带了几分让人喘不过气的微笑,

棒…棒糖!?这根本是不同的东西嘛…臭mark，我也没笨成这样..

虽然gun心里是这么想的，可还是循从mark的指示做了…

Mark看着眼下的人正努力地学着如何服务自己，想到这里下身不禁有些肿痛“对，唔…很棒，宝贝很有天分呢..” 抽离了在小嘴中的指头，眼角微扬示意方才的演练教学结束，并且解开了gun手中的坠鍊，因为他很肯定现在身下的情人已经陷入了…

Gun一脸茫然地看着mark，方才松脱的手显得有些不自然，吞咽了一口，轻轻的复上拉鍊，缓缓拉下这复盖在修长腿之上的裤子和…，这是gun第一次做这种事…所以双手微颤的模样，全都显现了出来，可对于眼前的狼，这就是最佳的催情剂。

就在脱下的瞬间，gun可以感受到对方粗硬性器的气息就撒在自己的侧脸，还没做好心里准备…

Mark认真地盯着gun，只见他轻启唇瓣，努力的将自己的性器包复在那湿润温暖的口腔之中，先是尽力地上下搅动，再来不忘如同舔舐棒棒糖般，将性器彻彻底底地用了舌尖舔弄

“嗯…唔嗯…好舒服” mark将双手复上那柔顺亮丽的蓝绿秀发，也不忘温柔地轻拭爱人额头上的汗珠，好似在诉说着自己有多么宠爱这个男人…

随着小嘴卖力的吸吮舔弄，mark更加觉得痒瘾难耐，恨不得此时此刻就狠狠地进入，可宠溺的个性依然在见了情人以后改也改不掉，说是狼吗…其实有时mark觉得自己更像只可怜兮兮的小狗。

“呐…舒服吗..?”

嘶……我去…

Mark没有想到，竟然因为刚刚gun的一句话，自己差点就去了…

“是谁教gun这么做的?” mark只要想起刚刚情人抬过头，嘴角略带银丝，眼神涣散，眼眶湿润，就觉得电流穿透全身般一震。

Mark一把拉起这诱惑人的小妖精，把台子上除了DJ盘的东西一并洒落地板，脱下衬衫将其摊开，将怀中的情人横抱起整个人放在台子上 “我说…宝贝，转过去”

“嗯…?为…咦..等…” 又一次来不及说完的话语，Mark若大的双手便将他翻身过去

“别..这..姿势，太丢脸了…” gun只要一想到此刻的mark正光明正大地盯着自己那蜜液氾滥的洞口，下身的分身便更加肿胀

Mark轻吻了这如柳枝般的腰，一路吻到了白皙的双臀，坏心地张开双唇吮吸那稚嫩的肉，这样的举动惹的身下的人儿不住呻吟，在挑逗之间肿胀的分身留出了一两滴的汁液，羞愧感随之席捲而来…

虽然Mark的动作看似温和，内心的躁动却无法比拟，这相隔过久的温度，让他忍的难受，两手搬开了白嫩的双臀，唇瓣毫无犹豫地包围了过于湿润的小洞，在收缩之间进退的力道拿捏的恰好，吮吸的过程传来了咕噜咕噜的水声，淫糜的气味散播在整个练习室中…

“啊…嗯…不..啊…啊”断断续续的嘤咛已不成句子，gun感受到自己逐渐在对方的爱抚下失去理智，仅剩的理智就快要化作无有

“老婆…你好湿啊..这一张一合是在邀请我吗” mark正因为自己佔有的娇驱满意不已，如饥似渴地收紧两腮，在眼前人儿爆发以前，将舌根深深侵入内壁在抽出…

“嗯…啊…啊…..!别…”还没适应温度的改变，穴口就先因为空气的进入难受不已..

“嗯啊…….!痛…嗯..”顷刻间，gun感觉到了不寻常的异物感，不禁浪吟出声，双手也因突如其来的刺激无力地从笔直的支撑转为勾起手肘趴在桌上，转过头…能确定的是mark的手指正在内壁中一前一后地移动 。

“乖，宝贝，过会儿你就舒服了”

其实gun心里明白的，一阵疼痛伴随更多的是掩饰不住的慾望，这种情感让mark手中的动作显得越发舒服，也让gun开始不满足..

“嗯..我..还要…嗯啊..” mark脸上是掩不住的笑容，他知道自己的小妖精完全无法拒绝了

“我这就满足你这小妖精” 接着第二指的进入，mark刻意将指尖转动搔刮着gun湿透的内壁，他知道这样做最能勾起gun的慾望，果真如他的想像般，gun不自觉地摆动了腰肢，发拂配合一进一出的律动般….这幅景象有多诱人，就属mark自己最明白…

焦急的下身让mark控制不住速度，放入了第三指到深处

“唔…嗯啊…好棒…啊…”gun微扬起头，沉溺在情慾之中，mark能感受到眼前炙热的甬道痒热难受，恶意地将三指抽离到浅处…不快也不慢的搔弄…

“唔嗯..我…嗯…难受..不够…”gun双目含水，意乱情迷的姿态让mark理智线落在边缘…

“想要了..?”mark带有磁性的声音回盪在gun的耳边

“我说…想要了，那该说什么呢?” 轻咬了发烫的耳垂，gun能想像如今mark是用什么样的眼神望向自己，就他那望眼欲穿的神情，总让gun的心跳慢一拍

“嗯..疼..”

忍不过想被填满的渴望…gun转过头…轻语

“唔嗯..老…公，我..嗯..想要你的”

酥媚的话语实在挠心，mark作梦也想不到gun会愿意叫自己一声「老公」，忍住那么久不出手是明智的抉择…

“宝贝，不够大声”又是一个压低声线，激的gun心痒难耐

说实话，要身下这充血胀大的性器继续忍耐实在受不了，可极少见到情人这一面的狼却不想轻易放过，mark将性器轻抵在媚穴之外，又是轻触又是绕圈…这可真急了眼前的情人

“呜…嗯啊...嗯…你…好坏…”情慾让gun已无法顾得面子，说话同时用着自己的左手复上垂延欲滴的分身抚弄着，希望可以减缓这种躁热的空虚感…

“呜…老公…进来...唔嗯…”双眸好像留下了滴焦躁的泪水..

―――理智线断弦

Mark双手握住白嫩的臀，用力搬开，将自己坚挺勃发的性器一举刺入gun的蜜穴

“啊...嗯啊...好...大..好啊…硬”热源的进入止不住眼前小羊的浪叫

“宝贝，你别咬的那么紧…”蜜穴紧咬住mark的下体，每一次的收紧都让mark更加疯狂

为了转移gun的注意，mark将双手伸向胸前的红樱，延着乳晕到玲口来回揉压，双重快感不禁让gun主动摆起腰…

Mark坏心地勾起唇“老婆...自己动吧, 整个都是你的了”

顾不得别的，gun就想满足那许久未经抚慰的嫩穴，开始规律地摆动腰肢…

“啊嗯..啊...嗯...”

Mark深觉眼帘这幕太过色情，在想的同时本就坚挺的性器又再肿大..

“啊...好..舒服..嗯啊..不..唔..够…”

“你在玩火...”mark擒住双臀，用力地将洞口往自己那处顶入，每一次的按压都配合着快速的冲撞...

“啊..嗯啊...好..爽...”理智全失的话语交织在整个排练室

Mark将双手放在瘦小的肩上，每一次的抽插都配合着手部用力向自己推，好像要把自己顶入最深那处一般，狂乱地失了规律…

他只知道，现在的他就得如此掠夺眼前这只羊，一举将眼前趴跪的情人翻过身，不过滚烫的分身却没有离开过交合处，感受到热源的转动，gun不禁呻吟出声..

可接下来的动作才让他失了分寸

Mark双手绕过双臀搂住了他的腰，一把将gun抱起，在抱起的瞬间，性器些微脱离了穴口以后，一个放松让重力始得gun狠狠地坐了下去，硕大又在一次刺穿了gun湿漉的肠壁，这才让gun控制不住放浪的叫

“啊啊….嗯…啊..! 太...啊..深了...唔啊”泪水滑落脸颊，这个划面看了mark倒是有些心疼

而gun也全然没想过，过去那个温顺乖巧的mark，如今竟可以抱起他..做出这般动作，gun在每一次对方顶跨冲撞时，都觉得力气全无，腾空的不安使他双手紧环着mark的脖子。

Mark看着眼前近乎气力尽失的人儿，缓缓用手撑住双臀把gun抱到一旁的沙发“让我好好吃了你吧”语毕，Mark重新压在gun的身上，贴心的在情人身下垫了坐垫，就是希望可以让他彻底沉溺在这个欢愉之中

Gun环住眼前这个闪耀的男人，看着因为自己的姿态而满是情慾与汗珠的男人，心里觉得好满足...

意识到这个眼神的mark，像是回敬般开始剧烈晃动身子，重复抽插着身下惹人怜爱情人的敏感点，而gun也似回应般紧勾着男人的腰

“啊.........嗯..嗯啊...不...快..射了..啊..”

“还不行哦，我们得一起”mark将左手摸向gun的秀发，两人的舌缠绕一起，难分难舍，牵出一条条银丝。右手复上gun那随时都会喷发的性器，手一收紧止住了情人先到达颠峰的权利，加快了下体在体内的抽插，不断发出吟糜声响的划面好不情色，

直到连续多次狂乱的顶弄以后，才在一声低吼中两人纷纷释放..

Gun能感受到身体一阵痉挛，酥麻感延着背脊冲上，白浊的液体全都撒在了爱人的身上..

Mark轻轻抱着身底下意识淡薄的情人，轻吻在那嫣红的唇瓣上..

“我爱你”

“我又何尝不是...”

一个属于mark专属的笑容，那个只有他才能看见的笑容

Gun在温柔的触摸之下，睡了过去...

“等到你醒，大概又会气得不理我了”

但...

即便如此

“如果是我，那应该被允许对吗?”

这一次，mark也给了对方一个过分宠溺的笑容

【Fin】

___________________________________________  


那之后我们不知道的是

Gun在正式演出之前 究竟有没有理这只小狼狗

我们也不会知道


End file.
